


Secretly Yours

by feisty_one



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisty_one/pseuds/feisty_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, just a short piece of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly Yours

It was starting off to be a shite day. The alarm didn’t go off, no time for a nice long hot shower, the kettle was on the blink, of course, he didn’t have a regular old fashion one; that meant a cuppa at the office, and that was never good.  His mood is not good as he grabs his keys, phone, and cuffs swinging the door open only to be attacked by an almost 2 meter chocolate brown stuffed teddy bear.  He jumps back swearing before realizing what it really is.  He angrily yanks the thing in, thinking he bloody well doesn’t have time for this shit today.  As the bear falls on its back after being thrown into the room, Greg notices the envelope tied to its neck with a big red bow.

Undoing the bow and removing the envelope he rips it open to find an invitation:

_Meet me, tonight, 19:00 , Regent’s Park, follow the path. ~~Secretly Yours._

Greg sighs. Probably some kind of nutcase and he’s a cop, it would be stupid to go.  He picks up the bear, placing him on the sofa and tucks the envelope into his pocket.  He glances at his watch, groans and strides out the door.

It all started on New Year’s Day. He’d gone out to grab a paper and had come back to find a CD propped against his door.  Once inside he opened the case to find a note on the inside saying, “ _I made this for you. Enjoy.  ~~Secretly Yours._ ”  Humming thoughtfully, he slips it into his player, pressing play.    It is full of pieces played on the piano, some he recognizes, some he does not.  It’s an eclectic collection, some are of his favorite rock songs, there is a beautiful rendition of John Lennon’s Imagine, some classical pieces and some seem to be original pieces, all beautifully played.  It has been played often in the last six weeks, bringing him peace and calm when he needs it most.

Every day it has been something. A cup of hot tea just the way he likes it from his favorite coffee shop, left on his desk, a lovely blue jumper with a note, “ _To keep you warm when I can’t,”_ a sandwich delivered after he had missed lunch, candied nuts, the new David Bowie CD, a pair of cashmere lined gloves when his went missing, a stress ball with his favorite football teams colors on it, tickets to a play he had wanted to see, the newest novel from his favorite author, the complete set of Dr. Who on DVD, an indulgent bath set including candles, bath gel and shampoo, bubble bath and a loofah, a bottle of French wine and the list goes on.  Everyone with a small simple note and signed _~~Secretly Yours._

At first he figured it was one of the guys down at the Yard taking the piss. But none of them could keep it going this long without one of the others giving them away.  He had considered asking Sherlock for help, deducing the notes or the gifts but no, he would never live that down.  He had checked the security camera’s at the Yard, the CCTV near his flat, but nothing and no one.  It was downright frustrating but flattering too.

It’s been three years since the divorce; he’s gone on a few first dates but nothing special. No one has really caught his eye, well okay, there has been one but that person is so far out of his league.  Hell that person doesn’t he even know he exists.  Maybe he will go, at least it will be something.

He enters the Yard and there is red and pink everywhere. Desks and offices are displaying roses, balloons, boxes of chocolates, stuffed animals and it hits him, its bloody Valentine’s Day.  Bloody Hell, he thinks.  Just what he needs today.

He shuts his office door on all the red and pink, closing himself off from it and begins to tackle the stack of paper work on his desk. Sally comes in a few hours later with her own stack so they can review the status of the open cases.  She plops herself down in the chair across from his desk and says, “So?”

“So, what?” It comes out a bit defensively, he knows where this conversation is going.

Sally smirks at him. “So, have you heard from “yours” today?” 

“Uh, yeah,” and he proceeds to tell her about this morning and the giant stuffed bear. He shows her the envelope.

“Are you going to go?”

“Don’t know, what do you think? I was thinking I might.  What do I have to lose, right?”

“It could be a setup. Some freak stalking you, some psychopath trying to lure you in.”

“It doesn’t feel way.”

“I don’t know, I don’t like it. Would you indulge me?”

“Indulge you how? You’re not coming along, Sally, no way.”

“No, no that’s not what I meant,” waving her hands in a dismissal. “How about you text me?  You’re supposed to meet at 19:00, right?”  As he nods, she continues, “So let’s say by 19:15, if I haven’t heard from you I call you.  Then if you don’t answer, I call it in.”

“Yeah, okay, that makes sense.” Once he agrees, they get down to work.  The rest of the day goes pretty smoothly.  No new calls come in, they are able to clear up a couple of files, get some leads nailed down.  It turned into a rather productive day and he’s rather pleased that he can leave shortly after 5:00.

Walking into the flat he spots the bear right where he left him. Chuckling he walks past, giving the bear a gentle rub before heading into the loo.  He has enough time to grab a nice hot shower using the bath products he received as a gift.  Toweling off, he walks into the bedroom to dress for this “date,” if you could call it that.  He guesses that is what it is.  He decides on a pair of dark grey cords, the blue sweater he received, dons his leather jacket and heads out.

He’s starting to get nervous. Maybe this is a huge mistake.  Who does this sort of thing?  Nobody has secret admirers anymore.  It’s not like he’s unapproachable.  People flirt with him all the time.  He often flirts back.

He arrives at Regents Park and sees these luminaries making a path. Well this is it.  He takes a deep breath and steps onto the path.  The path is leading to the zoo.  This can’t be right.  As he gets closer to the entrance, he sees that the luminaries come to an end and there is a huge circle of candles.  There’s someone standing in the center of the candles, but he can’t quite make out his face from here.  Yes, his face, it’s definitely a man, a man with an umbrella and holding a single red rose.  His heart beats a bit faster, his face breaking out into a grin.

He enters the circle, coming to stand in front of Mycroft. “Gregory, would you do me the honor of being my Valentine?”  Greg takes the rose from Mycroft’s extended hand and says, “The zoo, Mycroft?”  “Hmmm, yes.  It’s one of your favorite places to go, so I arranged a private tour and dinner for us.”

Greg looks into Mycroft’s eyes, looking for any sign that this was a joke, finding none, he smiles at him and replies, “I would love you to be Mine, I just need to send a quick text.”

 


End file.
